ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
We Were Heroes?
Plot The episode starts showing us Newland City from above at night time. Scene then changes, showing a group of people running, followed by a squad soldiers with rifles. Police officers are behind a barrier, grabbing the people, and putting them on a safe place behind the barrier. At this time, a young female reporter is talking, with the cameraman filming the scene behind her. Reporter: The city is under attack! Newland City is attacked by aliens! After a call from one of the residents of the neighborhood that you can see behind my back, the police squad that came first gets attacked by a group of the terrible creatures! Right now the last of the civilians are saved! From what it was told us, the police is waiting for the ‘special squad’s’ arrival. Strange sounds are heard. Everyone looks at the side, and sees two black tanks, and a truck coming. Reporter: This should be the special squad, but nothing is confirmed yet! Seeing that the tanks won’t stop, everyone moves at the side, they pass, crash through the barrier, and stop, making the word ‘Division’ on them visible. The trailer of the truck opens. Lui comes out, followed by the Lineguards. Elisabeth: Status! Lui: Everyone is safe, sir! Alex: Number? Lui: Not more than ten, counting the missing policemen. Bood: In won’t be a big fun, huh? Road: Maybe next time. The camera then zooms at Alex’s face. Reporter: I- I can’t believe it, the special squad is a group of teenagers! Alex: Let’s end this quick, shall we? The other Lineguards nod. Elisabeth: Let’s go! They all transform, and run in, covered by darkness. IceDead: Attacking a town, with no hidden motives, those aliens really need to be taught a lesson. BlackFire: Easy, we won’t kill them. IceDead: What? Why? BlackFire, looking at ShadowFire: We found something better. IceDead: Oh really? LiveLink: They are coming! Nine DNAliens come out the darkness, and jump on the Lineguards. IceDead: Ambush! ShadowFire pushes one of them, knocking it, and BlueLightning electrocutes another one. RushKick: It’s too easy! She kicks one, throwing it on another. IceDead freezes three. BlackFire throws a fireball knocking one, and LiveLink blasts the last with an energy beam. ShadowFire absorbs them. ShadowFire: Nine, one is missing. RushKick: He said not more, this doesn’t mean exactly ten. ShadowFire, looking at the moon with his bloody red eyes: No, I can feel it. IceDead: You feel it? ShadowFire: The ones I consumed told me this. IceDead: Yeah, not sure that we could trust them. ShadowFire jumps high. He lands on a street lamp, and looks around, seeing it running. Aron: (Our hunt is running!) ShadowFire jumps again, this time landing behind the DNAlien, and then pushes it in the back knocking it. DNAlien: Die you scum! It aims its blaster, but a stream of fire melts it. ShadowFire looks behind himself, and sees a soldier in black armor with red lines and visor. Soldier: Target secured. I will take the alien. ShadowFire: But it is- Soldier: This is an order! If you have a problem, talk with the leader of your organization! He then moves closer, and pushes the DNAlien knocking it unconscious. The soldier then grabs it, his jetpack activates, and he flies off. Alex: He then said that it’s an order, and took the alien! He finished his explanation. He was sitting on a long table in a large room, with Vodac and the other Lineguards Vodac: I already talked with the government. There is nothing that could be done. Connor: Who are those guys anyway? Vodac: Their name is ‘White Future’, a military organization like us that does experiments in order to create super soldiers. But while we use the DNA of the Deamonos, they create armors. Alexis: But will they continue to interrupt us? Vodac: Most likely. Bood: I don’t like this. Vodac: There is nothing we could do, expect waiting. Alex: Waiting? Vodac: Until we find a solution. Elisabeth: What should we do until then? Vodac: What we were doing till now. Protect Earth from the Highbreeds. The Lineguards nod, and move out, expect of Elisabeth who stays on her place. Elisabeth: I guess that you have something to tell me? Vodac: Indeed I have, control your people. Elisabeth: What do you mean? Vodac: I’m sure that they won’t stay quick in this situation for too long. As their leader it’s your responsibility to protect them from trouble. Elisabeth: I understand. She gets up, and walks out, leaving Vodac alone. He puts his hands together and starts thinking. Next scene starts in the bedroom of Alex. Someone pushes his door hard. Road: Wake up! Alex: Ugh! Road: Get up! Alex: Give me a sec! Road: Don’t yell at me! Alex: I won’t if you stop yelling at me! Road, with a nice voice: Ok honey. Alex facepalms, and gets up. Black aura forms around him and transforms into his hoodie. He then opens the door. Alex: What? Road: Come with me! She runs ahead. Alex slowly follows her. Road: Come on! Faster! Alex: (Bitch!) Aron: (Watch you tongue!) Alex: (Not you idiot!) A tentacle forms from his back, and hits him in the head. Alex: Auch! Aron: (Watch you tongue!) Alex: (If you don’t hit me again, ok?) The tentacle disappears. Aron: (Ok.) Alex: (Good.) Road grabs him by the hand. Road: You are too slow. She activates her powers, and dashes, holding him. Road soon reaches her destination, and stops. However she drops Alex, who from the high speed rolls on the ground, until he hits a wall. Aron: (Auch!) Alex: Mah, tehts! Road: Don’t be a baby! She opens a door. Alex looks inside, and sees the other Lineguards, sitting on a sofa with a big screen in front of them. Alex: So, what is all this about? Road: You will see! She pushes him on the sofa. Elisabeth turns on the TV. It was on a pause, showing four soldiers, whose armors resemble ShadowFire, BlueLightning, IceDead and RushKick. Alex: So, they are four? Bood: Something more. Road: They copied us. Alex: Copied? How? Alexis: It’s most likely that they were watching us, and used the information they take to create this. Bood: Could I kill them? Elisabeth: No. The leader was clear, he wants no trouble. Connor: Trouble? We will finish them before they could say ‘Boom!’ Alex: Is this why you took me here? Road: Yeah, aren’t you angry? Alex: Nah! *puts on his hood*I can live with this. He gets up, and leaves the room. Elisabeth: See! He at least has some brain! Road: So, you want from us to stay and watch how those copycats take our place as heroes? Boom: We were heroes? Road: *sighs*You guys are the worst. She leaves the room too. Boom: Oh please! Scene shows IceDead chasing an DNAlien, suddenly a freeze bear flies over his head, and hits the alien freezing it. A soldier in black armor with blue parts lands in front of the statue grabs it and flies out. IceDead: Damn it. Another scene shows Connor walking around the room, eating a pizza. The BlueLightning clone dashes near him, creating a shockwave that knocks the boy, and the pizza falls on his head. Connor: For real?! The third scene shows RushKick standing under a tree with little girl that is crying. RushKick: What is wrong? Little girl: Kitty! She points at the top of the tree. RushKick sees a small kitty on it. RushKick: That’s it? I will save it in no time! Just then something crashes in the tree, destroying it. RushKick’s eyes open widely. A soldier wearing a fully grey armor comes out the destroyed tree with the kitty in his hands. Little girl: Yay! He gives it to her, and looks at RushKick, after which dashes away. RushKick: For real? This isn’t even my color. After this we see Alex walking down a street, and talking on a black phone. Alex: What is it Elisabeth? Elisabeth: Get here now! The others are really pissed out I won’t be able to stop them for much longer! Alex: Lister, you job as a leader is to lead them, and mine as a soldier is to fight. I’m very good at calming down others. Elisabeth: What? You won’t let me alone! Alex: See ya later. He ends the call, and puts his phone in the pocket. Camera then zooms at the roof of a building behind him. The ShadowFire copy is looking at him. ShadowClone: I see the target sir. The scene goes to a dark room, with a big screen that shows Alex walking. A man covered by shadows with glasses is looking at the screen. Man: Good, eliminate him. ShadowClone, through communicator: You sure? Man: Yes, he won’t help us if we ask him, so this is the only way. ShadowClone, through communicator: But why him, sir? Man: Isn’t it obvious? He is the most successful Lineguard that Division have created, or at least the only one that could be defeat. ShadowClone, through communicator: I understand, sir. He jumps down the building. A rocket laugher appears on his back, and he fires. The rocket hits Alex and explodes. The people start screaming and run. ShadowClone: Sorry for doing this to you, boy. Huh? Two red eyes appear in the smoke, and a smile, with sharp teeth. Alex dashes out the smoke, and hits the soldier, throwing him on a car. The boy then looks at his hand, its red. Alex: Damn it, his armor won’t go down easy. Aron: (Transform into ShadowFire, so you will have a better chance to win!) Alex: (Not true. You remember the data they took?) Aron: (Yes. Oh, the data also contains Shadow’s fighting stile.) Alex: (Bingo.) Aron: (And because of the personality twist, you are fighting stile is different.) Alex: (Now you catch up.) The soldier gets up. ShadowClone: How did you survive this blast? Alex: Pretty easy actually. A flashback shows Alex just before the rocket hits him. A tentacle comes out his back, and cuts the rocket in two, making it explode in the air. Alex: …and fire can’t actually hurt me. ShadowClone: I’m impressed *presses a button on his helmet* But you are still going to die. Alex creates his mask, and puts it on, without transforming into ShadowFire. His eyes grow red. Alex, putting his hood on: Let’s do this! ShadowClone fires another rocket. Alex creates the red sword, and slices the rocket, destroying it. He jumps out the smoke charging at the soldier. ShadowClone blocks with his left arm, and kicks him in the air. Alex fires a fireball knocking his opponent. Alex: Sorry, this is my first battle as myself. Kind of new to it. ShadowClone: Bad for you. Alex gets electrocuted and falls on the ground. BlueClone, IceClone and RushClone land behind him. Alex: You are cheating. ShadowClone: Just making sure that you won’t win. IceClone fires his freezing blast at Alex, but suddenly Alexis jumps between them, and creates a sphere of energy. Alex: Thanks for coming. Alexis: Well, I couldn’t deny after you called me. Where are the others. Alex: They won’t come. Alexis: Why? Alex: I called you only because you don’t have a clone. Alexis: Oh, I get it. She transforms into LiveLink, and takes a pose for battle. Alex: Let’s do it! He creates his other sword and merges them into the scythe. The copycats dash against them. Alex grabs ShadowClone with his scythe and throws him at IceClone. LiveLink rises a barrier stopping RushClone’s attack. BlueClone fires electricity, but it gets reflected at the copy of RushKick, knocking him on the ground. IceClone fires his freeze blast, but Alex replies with fire negating it. LiveLink then fires a beam at BlueClone, who rolls out the way and fires again. She reflects it back knocking him. LiveLink: Those guys don’t really know what they are doing. Alex: Don’t be so sure. ShadowClone throws a smoke bomb under them, covering the two Lineguards in smoke. Alex: Told you. LiveLink activates her glasses. LiveLink: Down! They duck, dodging RushClone’s kick. Alex fires purple fire, melting the armor of the soldier’s legs. LiveLink fires multiple beams in the smoke. They all hit the copycats outside of it. Alex: Look out! ShadowClone flies over them and pushes them, throwing the two through a window and inside a shop. LiveLink: I should have seen this coming. Alex looks around, and sees that the shop has a fire system. Alex: Do you think what I think? LiveLink: Yeah, and it’s nice. The four clones walk inside the shop. ShadowClone: Did you two really thought that you stand a chance against us? Alex: Maybe be no, but we still won’t give up. LiveLink creates an energy sphere around her. Alex covers himself with fire. This activates the fire alarm, and it starts raining inside. ShadowClone: Is this the best you got? Why don’t we give him a small shock? BlueClone: On it. Sparks start coming out his hand. IceClone: No wait! The electricity hits all four of them, and they fall on the ground with their armors deactivated. The flames around Alex die as he walks close to them. Alex: And with this, I won. In the dark room from before, a red haired boy looks at the man with the glasses. Boy: Turns out they got caught. What now? Man: We will simply explain that they did all this by themselves, and we had no idea about their plans. Boy: What about the armor? Man: We don’t need it. *looks at the screen that shows Alex* We need him. Boy: Should I go then. Man: Yes. Go and bring him to me! The boy smiles and walks out. The End. Major Events *White Future made their first appearance. *It is revealed that ShadowFire is the only successful experiment that can be defeated. *It is revealed that there is a Lineguard that is even stronger than ShadowFire. Characters *Alex Neoblud/ShadowFire *Aron *Elisabeth de Propre/BlackFire *Road Jumpsin/RushKick *Connor Flyer/BlueLightning *Alexis Flyer/LiveLink *Bood Cleard/IceDead *Vodac Villains *DNAliens *ShadowClone *IceClone *BlueClone *RushClone *Unknown Man *Unknown Boy Trivia *Alex shows his skills in fighting and planing for the first time. *This episode is the begining of something big. Category:Episodes Category:Genetic